


Word of Mouth

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [45]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Gen, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was sprawled out on the floor, grumbling and shifting, feeling his spine stretch and settle. Finally, the pains let up, “It's going to rain.”“So, that's not bullshit?” Foggy called before chuckling.“Yeah, it's not bullshit. My back always kills me before it rains. Tender/pressure sensitive tissue or something giving me the update before I actively attempt to suss out if it's changed.”“So, how long do we have?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 91





	Word of Mouth

Matt was sprawled out on the floor, grumbling and shifting, feeling his spine stretch and settle. Finally, the pains let up, “It's going to rain.”

“So, that's not bullshit?” Foggy called before chuckling.

“Yeah, it's not bullshit. My back always kills me before it rains. Tender/pressure sensitive tissue or something giving me the update before I actively attempt to suss out if it's changed.”

“So, how long do we have?”

Matt took a deep inhale, “I smell clay and mold... Might be flooding soon if it keeps randomly pouring down like it has been.”

“Good thing we're not a garden apartment or office then,” Foggy was chuckling, “But that doesn't answer my question.”

“It'll start sprinkling within the hour. Might be a downpour in under 2, if that cold front hits. Might even be some icing if it moves in quick enough.”

“Great, I didn't bring an umbrella.”

“Eh, we'll order in for lunch.” Matt blinked toward the door as he frowned, “Think a kid wondered from the daycare downstairs...”

“Huh? Ugh, again? You'd think they'd keep, you know, watch their kids. It's like part of the job description-” Foggy headed out of Matt's office as Matt grumbled himself upright before getting to his feet and stretching hard enough to hear and feel several vertebrae relax. “That, sounded like it felt awesome.”

Matt hummed as he shuffled forward when the door opened, “Um, this is, I uh, was told I should find Saint Murdock. Is this the right Murdock?”

“Not all that many Murdocks, only 3 that I know of and one of them is in a church. What's up, kid?”

“Um, someone at the shelter said I should talk to Murdock, about being emancipated.”

“How old are you?” Foggy asked, a little bewildered when the kid pulled back his hoodie. “He looks really young, Matt.”

“Um, 15.”

“Lie,” the word flew out of his mouth, he just blinked at the now scared sounding kid stepping back from the door.

“Oh, is that- your ability?”

“Matt's just stating a fact, kid, there's no way with that voice you're 15...”

“I'm not a Mutant, I'm just, at this point an expert at Mutant Law, come in. We can, at least talk, why do you need emancipated?”

“Kid's got a shiner, Matt,” Foggy stating things Matt already knew, keeping up and covering both their asses as Matt headed into the conference room.

“I, um, did something stupid.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Matt's head tilted as Foggy set water in front of the kid.

“I, after the bill and the law and everyone, everyone started being accepting. I, came out to my parents.” Matt was blinking at the electricity generating as the kid held up his hand, “I, told them, I was a Mutant.”

“How old are you, really?”

“12, I'll be 13 in 2 months. They, kicked me out. Dad, dad lost his fucking shit. Apparently, neither of them has the X-gene. So, they never thought to get me tested. And when it, happened, and I started- acting strange. They never thought about it.”

“Puberty is a hell of a thing. My son and I would be at each others' throats some days. But never physically,” Matt reached out, backing off when the electricity start again. “So, you went to a Mutant safe shelter.”

“Yeah, um, apparently you have to have at least 1 parent with the gene, even if they never presented, to um, get it? So, there was just, this huge fucking fight and-”

“You're not your father's child, that was the assumption.”

“Yeah, best fucking way to find out, don't you think?”

Matt shook his head, reaching out to leave his hand open on the table, “Are you old enough to know about recessive traits?” Matt smiled when Foggy reaffirmed the kid shaking his head, “It's, how you can get a blue eyed child in a family with brown eyes. Someone in the family, on one or both sides, carries that recessive trait, and it can just magically appear in farther generations. So, regardless of you being a Mutant, that assumption isn't sound that he isn't your biological father, but either way that in no way warrants any of his actions toward you.”

“How do I, do this? Where, where do we start this?”

“You've already started it. Let me make some calls and we'll, see about making sure you have a safe place and hopefully, get you somewhere much better than a bunk at the local shelter.”

Matt blinked when he stood to get his phone, “They were right about you. I can't, pay anything for this...”

“Don't worry, we'll take care of you.”

Matt was rubbing at his eyes as he called Brett, “Yeah, it's Murdock, I got another one.”

“Shit, Murdock... You know, there's talk about you?”

“Yeah, I've heard some things. Foggy says there's been a rash of wonder publicity graffitied over our sign some mornings.”

“Nah, that's not the talk I'm meaning. They're calling you the Patron Saint of Mutant Rights. If you're a Mutant and you got a problem, call Saint Murdock.”

Matt snorted, “Kid came in asking for Saint Murdock... Didn't really think anything of it.”

“Kid?”

“Yeah, Brett, he's 12.”

“I'm on my way...”

“Thanks.”


End file.
